


Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

by ScribeOnTheSide



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Catboys, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Ghosts, M/M, Purring, Smut, started as pure smut but BAM.... feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOnTheSide/pseuds/ScribeOnTheSide
Summary: Ike tries to wake a sleeping Ranulf up in a lonely tent in the middle of the woods.  Then we go to the lake!
Art exchange piece for pervywithasideofcake on tumblr.  
Chapter 1 - SmutChapter 2 - Feelings (sort of)
Pick your poison :-)





	1. Wakey wakey, sleepy kitty!

Ike opened his eyes with a start, looking for what woke him up. He relaxed as a lone chiffchaff continued his initial call of the dawn chorus in a tree at the edge of the clearing they were camping in. That must have been what he’d heard. Dawn was still an hour or so away. He rolled on his side and threw an arm over his companion with a small smile. The laguz was curled up on his side, facing Ike, his arms crossed in front of his body as if hugging himself. The points of his teal cat ears flicked as the birdsong reached them but the rest of his body exuded a boneless feline relaxation that eluded anyone else. Ike felt the soft warm fur of Ranulf’s tail wrap around his wrist, lightly squeezing him. 

 

It was too close to morning to even try to go back to sleep. His brain had engaged the moment he opened his eyes, running through the tactical discussions the night before, still trying to figure out the best offensive move, making sleep elusive. With a deep sigh, he tried to reign in his racing thoughts and focus on something relaxing. Specifically, he started focusing on the heat radiating from his partner and how good it felt in the early morning chill. 

 

Ike ran the end of the cat boy’s tail through his fingers, feeling the tip of it flick back and forth, as if toying with him. His hand drifted up Ranulf’s spine, fingertips touching lightly so as not to wake him. He felt rather than heard the vibration that started, soft and low, deep in Ranulf’s chest. Despite his best intentions to let him sleep, Ike couldn’t resist that sound. He knew it was for him alone as the laguz would never let down his guard enough around other “beorc” to purr. That fact alone made it irresistible to him. He wanted to hear more... and louder, much louder.

 

Ike shifted a little closer and brushed Ranulf’s hair out of his eyes. He kissed his eyelids, then the end of his nose before moving down the laguz’s jawline. The rumbling increased slightly. Before Ike could move on, Ranulf rolled back and did a full body stretch, hands and feet flexing to get as far away from each other as possible, before relaxing back to stillness on his back, the sound frustratingly fading away. 

 

Ike grinned at his partner’s new position. It opened him up to all kinds of interesting possibilities to get him purring again Ranulf needed to be up in a while to check in with the Laguz watch anyway, right? So he’d be doing him a favor! 

 

Ike leaned up on one elbow and outlined Ranulf’s lips with his thumb and gently ran his fingertips down his chin. He continued down the side of his throat, ending at the hollow where the collarbones meet, circling softly. Ike continued downward, lingering on Ranulf’s nipple just long enough to bring it to attention. The rumbling sound began again, just under his hand. Ike carefully laid his hand flat against Ranulf’s sternum, a flood of warmth beginning to spread from his depths outward in response to the sensation and sound. 

 

With increasing eagerness, Ike trailed his hand across Ranulf’s tight abs and caught the edge of the blanket covering the other man’s lower body. Flipping it back, he saw that, as usual, Ranulf was completely naked. His catboy said he considered it a laguz’s natural state but Ike thought he did it just to torture him. No one loved colorful clothes more than his partner but he loved the look on Ike’s face when he’d strip down even more. Ranulf knew he looked good without anything blocking the view and he liked to flaunt it. Ike had to admit it took his breath away every single time. 

 

He was gratified to see his favorite cat boy hadn’t been unaffected by his attempts but more attention was definitely needed to get him to fully “wake up”. 

 

Wrapping his hand around Ranulf’s shaft, Ike twisted his fist around the base before gliding up and down, varying the pressure from stroke to stroke as the member quickly rose to the occasion. The rumbling in Ranulf’s chest got louder as the laguz’s hips began to rock slightly in time with Ike. Smiling, he caught Ranulf’s nipple between his teeth. After gently biting, he skimmed around it with his tongue. No way his pretty kitty was going to be asleep much longer. He was going to have to work faster.

 

Trailing kisses and soft bites along the way, Ike worked his way downward, feeling the heat pouring off his partner now. He was also feeling uncomfortably confined in his sleep pants. He stopped for a moment to readjust, lingering with indecision for a second before returning his attention to Ranulf. Time for that later.

 

Glancing up, Ike was gratified that the catboy still seemed asleep but having a very nice dream. As his fingers again closed around Ranulf, Ike saw him take a sharp breath and bit his lower lip, exposing one fang. Ike ran his thumb along the tip, feeling a slippery preview leaking out. Ranulf arched his back and moaned, which when combined with the purring came out a low growl. 

 

Ike coated the head with the sticky fluid, moving between Ranulf’s legs. After one more quick look up at his partner, Ike slid his tongue from the thick base to the tip, stopping briefly to swirl around around the top, before taking him all in. Ranulf moaned, rocking his hips upward. His hand dropped down into Ike’s hair, winding his fingers into it. He had to be awake now, thought Ike. Ike wrapped his hand around the base while taking Ranulf’s cock deep into his mouth. He slowly began to move up, running his tongue around the head with each upstroke before increasing the suction on the way down. The laguz spread his legs wider as his hips picked up the rhythm, thrusting forward to meet Ike’s hungry mouth. Ranulf’s growling and moaning filled their tent. Ike tasted how close the man was to his end. Speeding up, his free hand cupped Ranulf, rubbing back and forth in time with his movements as he felt the tension building. The moaning quickly turned into words, sort of. Ranulf was definitely awake now. 

 

“Mmmmm…oh, gods...yes! Ike, please...yes… just like that...there...almost…wait…wait...Ike,stop!”

 

Startled, Ike looked up, letting Ranulf slide from his mouth as the other man propped himself up on his elbows, trying to catch his breath. He worried for a moment that maybe he’d crossed a line. It’s not like he *asked* him if he wanted a morning alarm. What if he was mad? 

 

Ike felt nervous, like he’d been caught stealing. “Good... morning, sunshine?”

 

Ranulf chuckled. There was a feral look in his multi-colored eyes that would have been frightening without the arched eyebrow and slight smirk he was trying to suppress. Ike suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

 

“It could be if I can purrrrr-suade you to let me in on the fun.”

 

Ike winced then laughed.  
“Oh please the gods, not the cat jokes! It’s too early for that!”

 

Ranulf made a claw motion towards him, arching .  
“Why don’t you come stop them and forget the sneaking around?”

 

Ike crawled forward and straddled his companion’s hips. The soft cloth of his sleep pants between his and Ranulf’s erections made them both whimper. Ranulf put one hand on the back of Ike’s head and one hand down the front of his pants. He pulled him into a deep kiss, tangling his tongue with Ike’s while his other hand stroked Ike’s rock-hard center. Ike grasped Ranulf and stroked in time. Soon, both men were gasping for air. 

 

“Lose...those...pants...or I will rip them off you” Ranulf growled, removing his hand from Ike and pushing him off. 

 

Ike fell over in his haste to get out of his pants. Ranulf took that opportunity to pounce, pinning Ike’s shoulders to the ground and licking his nose. After a few minutes of prep, Ranulf settled between Ike’s legs. Ike slowly guided Ranulf’s leaking cock inside of him, moaning loudly as he stretched to take him. Once he was settled, Ranulf bent down and kissed his precious beorc. Ranulf bit Ike’s bottom lip gently as Ike rocked his hips upward encouragingly. Then, sitting back up, Ranulf put one hand on Ike’s thigh and wrapped the other around Ike’s firm shaft before pulling out almost all the way, pausing at the top to give his partner a wicked smile. Then, with a growl, he buried himself deep within the other man. Ike groaned, rocking his hips to meet the movement of Ranulf’s hips and hand. Ranulf shifted with each stroke until his cock found a spot that filled the small tent with Ike’s mostly wordless exclamations. The laguz focused on that spot while still stroking Ike’s swollen member and struggling to hold on a little longer. 

 

“Aahhh! Oh gods… mmmmm...please… there… yes! Please… harder!... almost… ahhh… right there...”

 

Ike grabbed Ranulf, pulling him deeper and deeper inside. Ranulf slammed home, one hand gripping the blankets below them while the other settled on Ike’s chest pinning him down harder, losing his grip on Ike’s manhood.

 

Ranulf gave a deep fierce growl.  
“Come for me, Ike!” he demanded, driving downward once more. 

 

The sound of his lover’s rough voice tipped him over the edge. Ike cried out as he exploded, shuddering as he shot milky white fluid into the space between them, coating his and Ranulf’s abdomen. The sight was too much for Ranulf whose rhythm stuttered and ended with a low groan as he buried himself in his lover, emptying himself completely. 

 

For a minute, the two of them were frozen in time, breathing heavily as they looked at each other. Ranulf slid out and settled his body next to the larger man’s, tucking his shoulder under Ike’s while leaving one leg thrown over his body. Ike tilted his head down to meet Ranulf’s, lightly kissing, each touch sending aftershocks down their spines. Ranulf nuzzled Ike’s chin to the side and nipped the end of his ear lobe before laying his head back down on the other man’s shoulder. 

 

Outside, the dawn chorus was now in full swing, the arrival of dawn bringing out all the songbirds calling for their mates.  
“I wonder how hard those things would be to catch at this hour?” Ranulf’s ears swiveled to take in all the sound and locate the singers while his tail whipped around in an agitated fashion even as the rest of him melted into Ike.

 

Ike caught the center of the tail and watched it wrap around his arm once again. It never failed to fascinate him.  
“So, when did you...ummm... wake up?” he asked distractedly. 

Ranulf smirked, flicking his tail out of Ike’s reach and brushed the messy locks back from Ike’s forehead.  
“After all this time, you still don’t know laguz very well, do you, my blue-haired boy?”

 

Ike frowned a little as he thought. He thought he’d been pretty careful and slow until that beautiful sound had finally gotten to him. Wait… that sound…

 

Ike rolled over to face his laguz. “Aww, man... You don’t purr when you sleep! You were awake the whole time, you jerk!”  
Ranulf booped him on the nose, smiling.  
“Not *awake* awake but you know I don’t really sleep like you do. The birds woke me up and I was just catnapping. Till you caught my attention, pretty one.”

 

He leaned in closer and said “Besides, you were trying soooo hard. It was adorable.”. He quickly stole a kiss as Ike tried and failed to look insulted. 

 

One kiss turned to two turned to a deeper kiss turned to…

 

The sound of a deep horn vibrated through the woods, breaking the momentum. The two men stayed a moment longer, hovering a few inches from each other before breaking apart with a sigh. Duty was calling…


	2. A Ghost of a Chance

Just as the sun broke over the horizon, the two headed to the nearby lake to clean up before reporting in and getting breakfast. Ike held out his hand to “help” Ranulf over a log in the path and didn’t let it go. Ranulf tried to suppress his smile at the obvious ploy, enjoying the beorc’s need to keep him close. Each was dressed only in a pair of pants and some boots to protect their feet, carrying the rest of their clothes in a bundle. 

 

“You know, kitty kat, if you were quieter, we could camp with everyone else and be eating already.” 

 

Ranulf snorted.  
“Why would I want to do that? Besides, you love it. You know you do. And… sir… you aren’t exactly silent yourself.”

 

Ike ducked his head, knowing the flush in his cheeks was giving him away.  
“Well, maybe…”

 

Ranulf laughed, the light flashing off his fangs, and tugged on Ike’s hand.  
“Come on! I don’t want to explain that my wakeup call made me late.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stripping down, they waded out from the warmer water near the shore to the chilly deeper water. After a quick wash up and one or two water fights, they emerged on the shore, teeth chattering. Ike tossed Ranulf a towel, quickly dried himself off, and dressed before checking on his companion. 

 

Ranulf always took forever. Ike assumed that was the cat part of his nature, being the particular creatures that they were. By the time, he finished with the last buckle, Ranulf was still drying off his tail and mostly naked. Ike strode over and took the towel from him.  
“Let me help or we’ll never be done.” 

 

He threw the towel over Ranulf’s head and rigorously rubbed his hair. He could hear the laguz laughing as he tried to trap Ike’s hands and finally got the towel off. His teal colored hair stuck out in every direction. Ike ran his fingers through it, setting it in order. After he was done, he stepped back and looked him over thoughtfully.   
“You really are beautiful... or handsome or… well… not sure of the right word but you know, right? Why do you hang around with the likes of me?”

 

Ranulf turned towards his partner while pulling on his clothes, a twinkle in his eye, and quip on his lips but stopped when he saw Ike’s face. He was being serious. Ranulf stepped over to where Ike stood and took his hands. Before he could say anything though, a disembodied, amused sounding voice floated in from out on the lake. 

 

“Well, aren’t you going to answer him? Tell him you love him? That you’d die for him? Kiss him, hmmm? Maybe cop a feel or two or twenty? That patch of grass over there is particularly soft and pliant if you need it. Time and destiny wait for no one, least of all the living.”

 

Both men turned, startled and suddenly very aware their weapons were back at the campsite.. Out on the lake, a cloud of swirling mist floated just above the water. It began wafting their direction. Ranulf gave a low growl as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end, He crouched down as the cloud got closer, placing himself between it and Ike. 

 

As the mist slowed as it approached the shore, stopping at the water’s edge. A tall woman dressed in ranger leathers stepped out and onto the shore. Both her clothes and body were pale grey and almost translucent. A long bow with a quiver of arrows were slung across her back. Her hair was braided in a series of complicated plaits that fell behind her but it was her eyes that caught the men’s attention. They were solid black, reflecting their own images back at them as they gazed at her. A perfectly circular hole through the center of her throat showed the misty lake behind her. 

 

Both men tensed as she raised her hands towards them, palms out. Ranulf prepared to transform. 

 

“Oh please...stand down, warriors. If I wanted to hurt you, I’d have done it already.”

 

Ike stepped out from behind Ranulf, putting his hand on his shoulder to keep the laguz from charging the stranger.   
“What do you want, specter? We have nothing of interest to the dead.”

 

The ghost heaved a heavy sigh.   
“Oh for god’s sake…I don’t *want* anything. I’m dead. What is there to want? I just thought maybe one of you would like to join my little family”  
In the midst behind her, figures faded in and out of focus. None were clear enough to make out any features.   
Ranulf stood up but stayed tense.  
“We have some place to be, ranger. Besides, why would we want to join you?”

 

The ghost shrugged her shoulders, stepping closer to Ike and Ranulf.   
“When I was alive, I loved a man from the opposing army. We made a pact to run away under the cover of the impending battle. We were supposed to run towards each other and pretend to battle. Then in the chaos, we were going to slip away.”

 

She pointed towards the other side of the lake.   
“The battle was over there. Everything went well. We raced towards each other through the madness. He looked magnificent, so handsome and fierce. For just a moment, I doubted that anyone that wonderful would want to throw it all away for me. I slowed down for a second, looking for confirmation in his face.”

 

She paused, lost in thought. Then, with a dismissive gesture that caused her hand to dissolve into smoke and reform, she turned back to them.   
“Then I took an arrow to the throat. It was that moment of hesitation, you see. My love saw me drop and ran right by me, never so much as glancing in my direction. Had to save himself I suppose. Now I collect those who doubt their own worth to keep them from disappointment.”

 

Ike struggled to stop the question but it came out anyway.  
“Is that why you’re still here? Mourning your lost lover?”

 

Her black eyes turned on Ike as she tilted her head to the side, examining him.  
“Possibly. But after so many decades, I really can’t muster the energy to care anymore. I think I’m still here because eternity forgot about me.” 

 

She stopped for a moment to unsling her longbow and notch an arrow, still watching Ike.   
“Now, which one of you should I take? The kitten? I don’t sense much self-doubt about anything with him.”

 

Ike took Ranulf’s hand in a tight grip.  
“I won’t let you have him. I am his and I’ll fight anyone who tries to hurt him!”

 

The ghost paused for a moment. Then she laughed, a sparkling otherworldly sound. Her bow and arrows dissipated into mist.  
“Aren’t you easy to rile up? So… If you firmly believe you are his, why did you question if he is yours, pretty one? Has he cheated on you? Ignored you? Left you to rot on the ground and be trampled to pieces by warhorses?”

 

Ike looked over at Ranulf, who appeared puzzled.   
“Yeah, Ike, what did I do?”

 

Ike gazed into his mismatched eyes, trying to formulate an answer.  
“It’s just...well, you’re just so damn perfect! I have a hard time believing that you’d prefer someone...someone like me instead of one of your own tribe… and I…. oh hell… I don’t know. Maybe I just can’t believe my luck so I keep waiting for the catch.”

 

Ranulf threw his arms around Ike in a bear hug.   
“I love *you*, you silly beorc! That’s why I’m here! We cats aren’t known to be overly friendly with anyone so when I decided you were my friend, that meant something. And well, you know how it went from there…”

 

Ike picked him up and twirled his catboy around.  
“I remember and it still surprises me, I guess. I love you too, kitty kat!”

 

The ghost ranger laughed again and turned to head back towards the misty cloud on the water’s edge.

 

“Wait!” said Ranulf. “You weren’t really going to take anyone, were you? How much of what you said was true?”

 

She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.  
“Not really. I was just bored and you all were getting too serious. As for the story, I did lie about the figures in the mist. They are other fallen soldiers that can’t move on for one reason or another, not anyone I’ve captured. The rest was true though. But that was long ago and you two have your own battles to go see to now.”

 

Just before stepping backwards into the mist, the ghost raised her hand in farewell to the two men standing with their arms around each other.

 

“Good hunting, warriors. If you get a chance, come see me again. I always love company.” 

 

Her form dissolved back into the cloud which began to drift back out over the center of the lake. A disembodied voice floated back to them one last time.

 

“Oh, and don’t worry about keeping it down out here. I find it most entertaining!”


End file.
